Anything for Wolfram
by Slygirl50
Summary: Wolfram does something he shouldn't and he hurts Yuri in the process. The Maoh isn't going to stand for it, Wolfram is going to get it. Disclaimer:DO NOT OWN Does contain slash, please don't read if you don't like it


Yuri paused outside his and Wolfram's bedroom door. That couldn't have been the sound he thought it had been. But sure enough, just a second later, another moan sounded through the thick wooden doors.

Yuri felt the pain lace through his chest as he realized Wolfram's betrayal. He felt the Maoh rising up inside of him and as he sank into oblivion, he thought it was nice to know that the Maoh would take care of everything.

~*~

The Maoh stood silently outside the doors as he felt Yuri retreat into their mind. He would punish Wolfram for doing this to Yuri.

The blast of power the Maoh sent at the doors caused them to swing violently inward and crash against the walls and bounce back shut with a slam. However, the Maoh was through the doors and by the bed before they could even bounce shut.

The two on the bed sprang apart, revealing Wolfram with a nameless solder in training. The Maoh eyed the couple, taking in the fact the Wolfram had been on the bottom, before turning to the young man.

"I suggest that you leave. Right now. Before I change my mind on punishing you as well." The young man did not need to be told twice. He barely had his pants on as he hobbled out of the room. The Maoh turned to Wolfram, who was sitting up in the bed, watching the solder leave with an open mouth. He quickly turned to look at the Maoh.

"Now, Yuri, it…It wasn't what it looked like. You got to let me explain…I-" Wolfram stammered as he inched back on the bed, away from the Maoh, scared by the look in the demonic eyes.

"Stop talking." The Maoh demanded. With a thought, Wolfram wrists were tied behind his back with water. Wolfram flopped over onto his side when he no longer had his arms to support him. He stared up at the Maoh in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked breathlessly.

"I am going to give you what you were asking for. Plus some." The Maoh answered as he removed his own clothing, dropping them were he stood.

"What does that mean?" This came out a little louder then normal.

"It means, I am going to have my wicked way with you." The Maoh answered with a smirk.

Wolfram didn't know whether to be worried or extremely turned on. Although, it appeared the choice was taken from him as he felt his cock return to its excited state. It seemed the Maoh noticed this reaction too.

"I see you approve." The Maoh said as he crawled onto the bed, towards Wolfram. Once he reached Wolfram, he pulled so that he was forced to roll onto his front. With that he crawled to kneel in between Wolfram's legs and pulled on his hips. With that Wolfram's ass was in the air, his cock hanging down towards the bed.

The Maoh reached out to fondle said cock. "Now, Wolfram, tell me what you were planning to do with that boy." When the Maoh said boy, he squeezed Wolfram, causing him to moan.

"I wanted…" Wolfram started but ended it with a moan when the Maoh leaned forward to nibble on the spot where his ass and thigh meet.

The Maoh pulled back, "What was that? I didn't hear you." He tightened his hold on Wolfram's cock a little.

Wolfram let out a yelp, "Hey! That doesn't feel good!" He tried to squirm away, causing the Maoh to tighten even more.

"Just tell me then."

"Fine!" This came out high picked. "I wanted him to fuck me!"

The grip was released, going back to the fondling. "And why did you not ask Yuri?"

Wolfram tried to thrust a little, receiving a slap on the ass for trying. "You are not allowed to do anything to receive pleasure. If you get any, I will be the one giving it to you. Understand?" The tone in which this was spoken was harsh.

"Yes." Wolfram croaked this out.

"Good. Now, answer the question." The tone was back to normal.

"I didn't think he would do it." He moaned out desperately as the touches on his cock remand gentle.

"Good boy. Now to do it." The Maoh chuckled as he let go of the cock. He eyed Wolfram's ass thoughtful, before smirking.

"I am going to punish you, though, for hurting Yuri so badly. And you will never do this again. If you need a good fucking, you will go to him, and I will come out. All you will have to say is, 'it is time Maoh', and I will come to you. Understand?"

"Yes." He moaned.

"Good. Now for your punishment, I will me taking you. Roughly. The only lube you will get is our saliva. I think that is enough of a punishment, yes?"

"Our saliva? How will that work?" Wolfram asked, confusion in his green eyes as he glanced at the Maoh over his shoulder, only to get a sly smile in response.

"Well, I will be rimming you and you will give me a blowjob. I will go first, of course." With that said the Maoh leaned down and licked up Wolfram's crack.

Wolfram inhaled quickly, before letting out a shaking moan as he let his head drop back onto the bed. "Oh, lord. That feels wonderful." He moaned out loudly.

The Maoh smirked as he pocked his tongue at the outer rim of the hole, before thrusting in. He gently messaged the inside of the ring, before bring up his hand, and inserting a finger with his tongue. Wolfram let out a load moan as he thrust his ass back onto the Maoh's face, receiving another, harsher slap on his ass from the Maoh's other hand. This pulled a yelp out of Wolfram and a muffled chuckle from the Maoh. This sent vibrations through Wolfram, drawing out another moan. By this time, the Maoh had four fingers in and his tongue.

Figuring that Wolfram was ready enough, he pulled back. He quickly shifted over to Wolfram's side. He reached out to grab a hand full of Wolfram's hair. He pulled Wolfram's head up to look him in the eyes.

"You better put as much spit on there as you can. It's the only thing you're getting." With that he forced Wolfram's head down toward his proud erection. Wolfram eagerly took the cock in his mouth and began to suck away. He licked up the swollen vein on the underside, and then sucked just on the head, before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He tried to pull some sort of sound from the Maoh. He lifted his eyes up to see the Maoh's face, only to find black, demonic eyes staring down at him. Just watching.

Before he could go back to the blowjob, his mouth was forced away by the hand still holding onto his hair.

"That is enough." He said roughly. With that he let go of Wolfram to shift behind him. Once behind him, he pulled Wolfram's hips up and toward him. Lining his cock up to Wolfram's hole, he told Wolfram to take a deep breath.

When he did, he thrust all the way in. Wolfram let out a loud yelping-screeching noise when he did this. The Maoh let out a dry chuckle.

"You are very tight, aren't you?"

Wolfram whimpered, "That hurt."

"Of course it did. You had no lube; this is supposed to be a punishment. Next time thought, it will be for more fun." With that, the Maoh reached out to grab a hold of Wolfram's hair for leverage, and to keep him down, and then he pulled almost all the way out to thrust back in fast. He began a steady pace of thrusting. His breathing became a little unsteady as he continued.

Wolfram was letting out a moan with each jab in, as each jab in hit his prostate. He tugged uselessly at his arms, wanting, needing to touch his own cock. He let out a whimper when he felt the Maoh thrust himself in once more and stopped to come.

The Maoh staid still for a second, breathing deeply, before letting Wolfram go and pull out. As he back away to sit down, he gently turned Wolfram over onto his back.

"Do you understand what you are to do if you want this again?"

"Yes. I am to go to Yuri and say, 'It is time Maoh'."

"Good. Now, I want you to use this," he reached out and grabbed a hold of Wolfram's erection, "To pleasure Yuri. And I also wish for you to tell him what you were going to do and why. Then tell him of the solution we came up with. I am sure he will agree. Understand?"

"Yes, Maoh."

"Good, then I will leave you." With that, the watery-bonds on Wolfram's arms disappeared and Yuri pitched forward onto Wolfram's stomach.

"Do you not love me anymore Wolf?" Yuri asked softly as he lay there.

Wolfram closed his eyes in pain as he wrapped his arms tightly around Yuri. "No, god no, Yuri. I did it, because I didn't think you would want to do what I needed."

"I would do anything for you." He said quietly.

"I know. The Maoh set me straight."

Yuri looked up to meet Wolfram's eyes, "What was it you needed?"

"To be taken."

Yuri looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened and a blush took over his checks. "Oh. I see."

Wolfram smirked. "You are so cute when you blush."

Yuri's blush deepened as he glanced around the room.

"In fact, it kind of turns me on." With that, Wolfram rolled them over so he was looming over Yuri.

"Do you want to help me get ride of this?" He asked as he ground down onto Yuri's hip.

Yuri blushed again and gave a nervous laugh. He meet Wolfram's eyes.

"Sure, Wolf, anything for you."


End file.
